Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail?
Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail? is a comic book sponsored by Norton and released in 2010. Near the end of the online comic, the reader is asked a question which will determine the end of the story. Plot Iron Man tracked a shipment down of first generation Tellor Propellant Rifles, made by Stark Industries. The weapons where set to be destroyed after Tony Stark made the decision to no longer provide any weapons. Instead, the shipment got diverted by a hacker to a different location. While the shipments gets unloaded, Iron Man stops the guards and destroys the weapons. Meanwhile Pepper Potts and Jesse try to track down the hacker but he left no trace. On her break, Jesse gets an email and thinks it's from her aunt but appeared empty when opening it. Two days later it is revealed that the email was send by hackers who mined her computer, scanned her passwords and got acces to the main frame of Stark Industries. The hackers exploited Stark by pretending to be him by stealing his online identity, buying expensive art, philanthropic funding and spending money on extravagant parties. Stark is able to track down the coding from the mail downloaded by Jesse to Genoa in Italy. Iron Man arrives at a local carnaval in Genoa which is sponsored by Stark's own money via the hackers. While he circles the carnaval he is spotted by Ten Rings insurgents lead by the hacker Cordo Gaines. Having the rest of the stolen weapon shipment, they start shooting at Iron Man and when they use a rocket launcher, Iron Man is taken down to the ground. But the weapons are supplied with Stark Industries chips and Iron Man is able to remotely turn the weapons down. Cordo Gaines and his men get arrested while Iron Man extends the carnaval with another week and calls Pepper to come over. Optional Plot "Will you allow cybercriminals to rip a path of destruction through your life?" |-|Allow= Pepper Potts flies to Italy and is welcomed by Stark and cheering locals. Meanwhile Gaines gets out on bail and when back at his mansion he orders his servant to contact the Ten Rings. At the carnaval, Stark is throwing some rings at a stand until he is invited to pick the festival queen. Seeming not to be aware of any threats, Stark puts on his armor to judge the beauty contest. However, Gaines is back at his computers, waiting for a mistake by Stark and determined to get every last penny until Stark is completely ruined. |-|Deny= Potts refuses Stark's invite to come to Italy, but Stark states he got thrown in jail because of property damage. When Potts arrives she is welcomed by Stark and cheering locals. Stark is able to calm Potts down and explains that he needed her to help him find the ones who let Gaines and his heavily armed gang enter the carnaval. Suspecting that he didn't get all the hackers, Stark is determined to stop the entire organization. He wants Potts to enter a beauty contest, so she can mingle and try to get information from known cyber-criminals who will be at the contest. In the evening, Potts has been nominated for the beauty contest. The winner of the contest gets a date with Iron Man and he selects Corinna Vilon as the festival queen. Appearances Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Pepper Potts *Cordo Gaines *Jesse *Corinna Vilon *Penny Locations *Los Angeles, California **Stark Industries Headquarters *Genoa, Italy Items *Arc Reactor *Iron Man Armor: Mark IV *Tellor Propellant Rifle Vehicles *Stark Industries Private Jet Organizations *Stark Industries *Ten Rings Trivia *At one of the carnaval stands, winners could win dolls of , Spider-Man, Captain America or Hulk. *Although the reader can choose a plot, the one that is chosen doesn't cancel out the other. References Category:Comics Category:Iron Man 2 Merchandise